Una mision para enamorarse
by azrael eskelington
Summary: kakashi siente que su vida es sumamente solitaria, la hokage nota esto y decide que es su momento de intervenir. exelente fic para los que les agrade kakashi y anko . Mucho lemon, humor, y romance. no apto para cardiacos o personas suceptibles al lemon
1. Un plan bastante malicioso

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos los que me ayudaron a hacer este fic( como no hubo ninguno FUCK YOU, hice esto solo). A todos los que les afecte, traumatize, corrompa o que le cause algun efecto negativo las perversiones y el lemmon, sera mejor que cierren esta pagina y se vayan a tomar juguito de tomate o a jugar con sus muñecas

Cabe destacar que este fic es pervertido, tiene humor negro, y seguramente se sientan ofendidos( los que se sientan ofendidos y quieran reportar mi fic como algun abuso me encargare después de rastrearles el ip y mandarles una cantidad ilimitada de virus, asi que mantenganse en raya). VIVA EL HENTAI

Un plan bastante malicioso

Tsunade-sama kakashi le manda a decir que el informe de las ultimas misiones va a estar para mas tarde

Típico de el, acostumbra a dejarlo todo para ultima hora, no te preocupes tanto por eso shizune … de todos modos no tenia ganas de recibir mas papeles para leer, tanto trabajo me esta cansando … empecé los deberes del día hace 5 minutos y ya tengo ganas de tomar una buena botella de sake

Por el amor de dios deje ese vicio suyo, pero por otra parte …Tsunade-sama no le parece a usted que en realidad kakashi ha estado actuando algo … extraño últimamente?

Ahora que lo mencionas…ya no lee con tanta frecuencia esa ridícula novela erótica que le regalo Jiraya

Que podrá ser ¿ generalmente vive con una actitud despreocupada … pero últimamente se le nota algo triste

Mmm su actitud me recuerda a la que puso Jiraya cuando rechacé su invitación de una cita

Tsunade , nunca entendí por que ese día usted lo rechazo?

¬¬ porque me lo pidió 1 hora después de haberlo encontrado espiándome en las aguas termales en el momento que me desvestía.

1 hora después? Por que no lo hizo apenas usted lo descubrió?

Porque apenas lo descubrí le di una cachetada tan fuerte que quedo toda esa hora incosciente … iba a ser mas tiempo pero me dio algo de lastima y lo cure, creo que fui algo dura con el, pero declarárseme cuando estaba sin una sola prenda de ropa tampoco me parece que fuera una idea …

Hmm una apostadora compulsiva con problemas de alcoholismo y un pervertido que siempre se confunde de baños "accidentalmente" cuando va a las aguas termales… que mejor pareja se podría pedir?

Oye, Shizune te escuche, hablando tanto estas básicamente firmando ya tu carta de renuncia

Este… hehe … yo solo hablaba de … hehe … nada de usted , y… no ha pensado que eso sea lo que tenga kakashi? Falta de alguien importante en su vida

Shizune … las relaciones de parejas son mas complicadas de lo que parecen

Por favor tsunade-sama … solo necesitamos que kakashi se reúna con alguna kunoichi disponible a ver que pasa

En ese momento los ojos de la quinta hokage resplandecieron con una mirada fugaz … como el resplandor que hay en la vista de un niño cuando se le ocurre alguna travesura …

Shizune búscame la lista de misiones disponibles, la lista de shinobis que están desocupados en estos momentos … y a partir de ahora puedes decir que voy a ser como una hermosa cupido

Tsunade-sama por favor piense y analice la próxima acción que va a tomar, antes de que cometa alguna tontería - dijo la joven kunoichi abrazando al pequeño puerquito en sus brazos con algo de temor

Shizune … cuando me has visto actuando sin pensarlo antes? dijo la aparentemente joven hokage con una expresión de audacia dibujado en su rostro

¬¬ será mejor que vaya a esconder ahora mismo todos nuestros ahorros, sake, comida y fondos monetarios …

SHIZUNE !!!!!!! ò.ó

Que? es solo por si acaso …


	2. el comienzo de algo grande

El comienzo de algo grande

La mañana siguiente el equipo de hatake Kakashi fue convocado a la oficina de tsunade sama, para discutir los puntos de su siguiente misión, como de costumbre primero llegaron sakura y naruto, aprovechando esto la quinta se tomo el tiempo para hablarle a los chicos acerca de lo que había planeado. Los murmullos cesaron en un instante cuando no muy lejos se escucho una vocecita que decía ¡hola! allí en la ventana de la oficina reposaba kakashi .. con su típico librito verde en mano

Y de que estaban hablando

Nada … nada en absoluto solo les adelantaba los detalles de su próxima misión … debo advertirles que puede llegar a ser muyy peligrosa

¬¬ allí dice que es una misión de rango B … no veo el peligro en eso

No No No, se trata de una peligrosa misión en la aldea de la estrella

Que acaso no es muy lejos?

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, cómplice con un gesto de naruto y sakura respondió: precisamente …

Tsunade-sama les explico su misión, se trataba de crear un mapa del laberinto del bosque oscuro, vecino a la aldea de la estrella, al parecer era sumamente fácil perderse allí, pero era el modo mas fácil de cruzar la frontera de ese país… debido a lo riesgoso de su misión iba a tener que incluir un ninja elite aparte como refuerzo a su equipo, en estos momentos debe estar por llegar … es ágil, fuerte , con instintos, un excelente shinobi que encaja muy bien en esta misión.

En ese mismo instante el ninja refuerzo hizo su enérgica aparición en la oficina… efectivamente era joven, con energía , pero sobre todo … era mujer … una jounin de elite, su vestimenta consistía de una delgada y semi-transparente malla negra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, esta maya le "cubría" todo el cuerpo si a eso se le puede llamar cubrir … solo algo se interponía entre los hombres y sus pechos bien formados y claramente visibles, una gabardina de piel color café, que a duras penas cubría parte de su escultural cuerpo , cabello corto y de un color azabache, una mirada de niñita inocente que podía a su vez cambiar en cuestión de segundos a una mirada que solo se podría describir como malévolamente sádica, kakashi estaba totalmente idiotizado frente a tan hermosa visión , ella solo se dedicaba a terminar de comerse una brocheta de carne que tenia en ese momento, kakashi solo se lamentaba de no poseer el byakugan de neji para poder con este ver mas allá de esa gabardina …. Se trataba de Anko Misarachi, en mi opinión la mas sexy de todas las kunoichis , para kakashi ella era en realidad ya una amiga conocida … pero la sola idea de pasar un tiempo en una misión con ella hacia que kakashi la viera con ojos diferentes. Al parecer Anko era el único shinobi que estaba libre en ese momento, al momento en que tsunade-sama les dijo esa noticia shizune tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra-humano para poder ocultar la lista de los shinobi que estaban libres en ese momento … la cual era bastante larga…quien iba a imaginar que anko misarachi terminaría en el equipo de hatake kakashi en una misión por la increíble falta de ninjas en la aldea


	3. gratos y no tan gratos recuerdos

Gratos … y no tan gratos recuerdos

Kakashi en realidad conocía bastante acerca de anko … se podría decir que el chico hatake fue uno de los primeros amigos de la joven kunoichi, pero tras la desaparición de anko y de orochimaru se distanciaron con el tiempo … cuando anko regreso … ya no veía a su antiguo amigo con los mismos ojos de antes … su relación se fue entorpeciendo y dejaron de frecuentar … en realidad , para kakashi fue una gran (y sumamente grata) sorpresa encontrar a anko convertida en una mujer tan bien formada … se veía tan diferente de cuando era apenas una niñita …

Flash back

kakashi-kun, kakashi-kun … hoy Salí temprano orochimaru-sensei dijo que tenia algunos asuntos que resolver en unos laboratorios o algo así

ehhhmm que fastidio .. esta flacucha otra vez… hola anko tiempo sin verte … yo ni siquiera tuve entrenamiento hoy … el jefe AMBU dijo que hoy no podía entrenarme

Wa si sigues así de ocioso te vas a poner gordo y vas a ser un mal ninja

prefiero ser ocioso y con carne antes que estar tan flacucho como tu huesitos, además , la vida es demasiado corta como para dejar de comer y verse bien en el ataúd, a propósito yo estaba en estos momentos estudiando nuevas técnicas shinobi

Uh? Nuevas técnicas shinobi? Ahh … por eso leías con tanta curiosidad ese librito verde eh? Puedo verlo yo también?

Erhmm… este … son técnicas de muy alto nivel …no estoy seguro de que tu …

Pero ya era muy tarde, la inocente jovencita ya tenia entre sus dedos el misterioso librito verde, solo por curiosidad empezó a ojearlo, se detuvo en la pagina que kakashi había marcado donde termino…"entonces el joven con un rápido movimiento tomo la pierna de su amiga, una mano en su muslo y la otra en su pecho… la chica murmuraba cosas indecentes en su oído, logrando así que la hombría del tipo reluciera mas imponente y grande que nunca , poco a poco su ropa se fue deslizando mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su entrepierna … en ese momento de un tirón el joven le …

- KIAAAAHHHHH pervertido … eres igual al amigo de orochimaru-sensei, el sádico ese de cabello blanco que siempre anda montado en un sapo

- este… seh es que el lo escribió … yo creía que .. bueno

- Hmmm que haces con un libro como este ¿?? De todos modos tu eres aun menor de edad

La inocente kunoichi esta sonrojada .. pero no tanto como su joven amigo quien trataba de ocultar su vergüenza con una risita algo tonta e infantil

oye … entonces cuando me dijiste que practicáramos el control del chakra en las aguas termales mixtas … entonces .. tu

hehe … este bueno yo, solo… te comparaba un poquito con la descripción del libro, este… no te preocupes no te pareces en nada a la protagonista , tu eres muy flaca … en realidad pareces una muñequita mal hecha , defectuosa y con falta de materi…..

kakashi solo sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla derecha … después no sintió mas nada … despertó 4 días después de haber estado inconsciente en el hospital de konoha … diagnosticado de fractura craneal al parecer por una cachetada con mucha fuerza…

eh? Donde estoy?

Eso te pasa por decirme fea kakashi-kun, no esta bien herir de ese modo mis sentimientos hacia t…

Hmm? Sentimientos hacia quien?

Nada … nada …gomen … solo estaba diciendo estupideces

Es lo que siempre has hecho

En serio … no crees que soy aunque sea un poco bonita?

Tal vez … muyy poco … en realidad tu no querías parecerte a esas chicas sexy de la novela o si? Es por eso que al llamarte fea es como si te dijera un cumplido no?

Kakashi-kun por favor no digas tantas estupideces

Fea, fea,fea,fea,fe….

Enfermera: doctor el chico Hatake acaba de caer inconciente .. tiene otra vez la misma marca de mano en su rostro … no esta reaccionando … y la niña que estaba hace poco visitándolo se fue muy molesta …

Fin flash back


	4. un desafortunado percance

Un "desafortunado percance"

Pero ya Anko no era una niña … después de entrar en la oficina de la quinta echo un vistazo rápido le dirigió una amigable mirada sadista a naruto y ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a sakura…

kakashi tiempo sin verte

ehmm lo mismo digo anko no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo

en serio crees eso? … hmp mira quien habla aun tienes ese horrible librito verde

nop, esta es un nuevo capitulo

¬¬ siempre has preferido a las mujeres en el papel en vez de en la realidad, no kakashi¿?

Bueno al menos estas mujeres son perfectas … a diferencias de otras

En ese instante Anko no se molesto … al contrario … tomó ese comentario como un reto, extendió su mano y la poso sobre su cadera, logrando así que su gabardina se corriera un poco hacia atrás dejando ver mas allá de lo que estaba permitido ver en una mujer, kakashi solo daba gracias por el hecho de tener su mascara en ese momento, puesto que era lo único que ocultaba su ruborizado rostro de aquella extremadamente sexy kunoichi

Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?

así es Anko … le he asignado una misión al equipo kakashi y quiero que tu como miembro elite del grupo AMBU vayas como refuerzo por parte de la unidad especial

La kunoichi termino de comer su carne y de jugar con el palillo para empezar a discutir con la quinta hokage… luego de estar reclamando durante media hora acepto la misión.. era eso o que la degradaran a genin

Era de día ya … para kakashi la noche había sido muy larga … igual para Anko … pasar tanto tiempo junto con un amigo de hace tanto tiempo era difícil … pero mas aun cuando habían sentimientos mas fuertes ocultos de por medio… llegaron ambos a la hora exacta planeada, cosa no muy común en ellos, pero no tenían motivo alguno para retrasar la misión, mientras mas pronto terminaran mas pronto estarían de regreso en sus respectivas casas… para su sorpresa ni sakura ni naruto estaban en el lugar establecido, a lo lejos solo se veía a una desesperada sakura con un papel em la mano.

Gomenasai, kakashi-sensei , Anko ; Tsunade-sama nos ha asignado a naruto y a mi una misión aparte que surgió de ultimo minuto, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí, no podemos acompañarlos en su misión… gomen, aquí tsunade-sama les indica los puntos en donde pueden descansar y hospedarse debido a lo largo del viaje, dice que es para que tengan mayor comodidad y es su forma de disculparse por sacarnos a naruto y a mi de su misión .

Kakashi y anko revisaron los nombres de los "puntos de reunión" que tsunade-sama les había reservado para el largo camino…"motel bosque dorado", "mil y una noches de placer" "éxtasis" "motel lujuria extrema" y al final un pequeño recordatorio que decía … un ninja que duerme bien se desempeña mejor al día siguiente PD: no conseguí mas hoteles.

este… sakura … estas segura que estos son los hoteles? Parece mas una lista de los lugares favoritos de jiraya-sama

No, esos son, al parecer tsunade-sama trato de encontrar otros lugares pero ya estaba ocupados

No importa podemos dormir a la intemperie no?

En ese momento naruto llegaba corriendo desde una de las calles paralelas hacia sakura, para variar, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica misarachi o del hatake … venia gritando desde lejos

sakura-chan, sakura-chan como va el plan? Ya se fueron anko y kakashi?

Naruto baka… eres un idiota

Uh? Y yo que dije?

Este … hay algo de lo que nos estemos perdiendo chicos?

N…no para nada kakashi sensei naruto solo estaba hablando estupideces no es así naruto?

Ha…hai este .. yo creo que … tsunade-sama me esta llamando … aun no entendí muy bien lo del pla….

Pero ya era muy tarde … sakura lo había mandado directo a la oficina de la hokage de un golpe de chakra muy al estilo de Tsunade-sama

Gomen… continuando con los hechos tsunade-sama dice que es muy peligroso dormir a la intemperie, después de todos ha habido muchos reportes de grupos de hombres sospechosos que se han dedicado a secuestrar y a violar mujeres que pasan por allí en las noches, alrededor de el camino hacia el país de la estrella

Hmm si nos aparece alguno lo eliminamos y ya no?

Tsunade-sama dice que quiere evitar conflictos innecesarios con los shinobi de otras naciones

Para anko esa noticia era sumamente aterradora, después que orochimaru-sama la dejo abandonada en esa pequeña cabaña tuvo ciertas experiencias desagradables que la hicieron odiar y temer al hecho de ser violada o secuestrada … al oír las palabras de sakura los delgados y suaves cabellos color azabache de anko se volvieron rígidos y fríos…. La verdad … no tenia gratos recuerdos de ese tipo de hombres y aun cuando podía vencerlos les temía…

bueno .. no queremos desperdiciar la amabilidad de tsunade-sama verdad?

que raro … pensé que serias la primera en oponerte a ese tipo de amabilidades anko

ehe … creo que cambie de parecer … oye hatake nos vamos?

Seh claro .. solo quiero preguntarle a sak… a donde se fue sakura? … hmm me suena a que están conspirando algo … bueno en marcha

Hai

Sakura regreso corriendo a la oficina de su maestra… en la salida de la aldea kakashi aun podía escuchar unas cómplices risas maliciosas que provenían desde el edificio central de konoha se oían como la legendaria perdedora y alcohólica de primera, su joven asistente, un hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca y una ninja medico peligrosamente dulce, era fácil notar que estaban riendo al unísono … en una oficina no muy alejada de ellos

¬¬ hmm creo que voy a renunciar apenas regrese de esta misión …

Lo mismo digo


	5. una absurda pelea

Una absurda pelea

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que la sexy kunoichi (seh como ya lo notaste, pienso que anko esta muy sexy y provocativa) y el aburrido ninja copia habían dejado la aldea, aun así no se habían dirigido la palabra, tal vez tenían muchas cosas que pensar, ambos estaban ensimismados, aun cuando querían decirle cosas al otro eran muy cerrados, mitarashi anko fue la primera en romper ese silencio…

cuanto tiempo había pasado que no nos veíamos kakashi?

Hmm no se, tal vez no el suficiente

Creo que no nos hemos hablado como tal desde la vez que me fui con orochimaru-sama, en ese entonces desaparecí de la aldea por mucho tiempo, cuando llegue tu ya habías creado tu propia vida … pero yo seguía siendo una niñita que necesitaba ser rescatada en ese entonces

En realidad, sigues siendo una niñita, igual de flacucha que antes

No deberías hablar así de mi ahora, no se si lo notaste, pero mi cuerpo ha cambiado bastante a como era cuando niña

El ninja copia para ocultar su sonrojo y sus deseos de mirarla hasta lo mas profundo de su ser tuvo que decir la que seria la mayor mentira de su vida

en realidad creo que no has cambiado en nada

baka, sigues siendo el mismo idiota después de tantos años?

Nah, lo que pasa es que tu estas igual de fea a pesar de los años

Kakashi, en verdad piensas eso? … ha pasado tanto tiempo y lo único que no ha cambiado mucho son mis sentimient…

Espera, escuchaste eso?

Que? ya estas cansado? Te lo dije vas a terminar vago e inútil si sigues a ese ritmo, además no me voy a callar solo por que tu lo dig…

ANKO!!!!! Quítate de allí

Uh?

En ese momento una red se levanto desde el follaje de los árboles, a los pies de anko, dejándola en una posición verdaderamente comprometedora suspendida en el aire…

hhmm te lo dije huesitos

baka sácame de aquí

nah prefiero que te quedes allí, eres menos fastidiosa en esa posición

Pervertido!!! Voy a salir yo sola si es necesario

Como quieras … oigan los que están ocultos en los árboles salgan ya

……………..

Ok … si ustedes gustan… Kuchiyose no-jutsu

Un grupo de perros vestidos con chalecos de rango jounin salio de la nada, el mas pequeño y viejo de los perros fue el que hablo

mando a llamar jefe? Ahuuuu quien es esa hermosa jovencita que esta atada allá arriba kakashi¿?

Eh? Nada … solo una flacucha y mala ninja

EHH?? TE ESUCHEEEE

Hmm … como sea pakkun quiero que saques a ese trío de idiotas de su escondite

Seh, seh como sea … sniff sniff … oigan ustedes … el grupo de hombres raros que están en este árbol salgan .. de todos modos ya no vale la pena esconderse

Hmm? Raros

Huelen en realidad como un trío de tipos raros kakashi… son un grupo de idiotas en realidad … ya tu te darás cuenta

Buen trabajo pakkun, puedes desaparecer ahora

Eh … jefe no podría quedarme un rato mas viendo a ese angelito que esta atrapada por las sogas? No se usted pero tengo un increíble deseo de que ella me rasque la pancita

¬¬ largo

Esta bien jefe… adiós primor

-genial kakashi no se fija en mi pero en vez de eso logro cautivar un perro ¬¬-

Una mano rápida y un árbol se viene abajo, kakashi solo tuvo que dar un ligero golpe para sacar a los enemigos de su escondite … en realidad era un trío de hombres fornidos, se veían sumamente musculosos e imponentes, al parecer eran el grupo de secuestradores que gustaban de violar a jóvenes inocentes , la verdad es que Anko trataba de parecer fuerte … pero en su mente una guerra de sentimientos predominaba, siendo el miedo su único vencedor….fue en ese momento en que el mas grande y fornido hombre del trío salio a dar la cara, tenia un increíble temple de guerrero pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba kakashi de su oponente, este tenia una ridícula voz de niña

Gayu: eres sumamente fuerte ninja de konoha, pero no tan fuerte como nosotros, somos el grupo rokasu (locas) de la aldea oculta en el closet, hemos venido para secuestrar a tu amiguita y hacerle cosas que ningún hombre le ha hecho antes … bueno eso creemos, el caso es que queremos jugar con ella y algunos de nuestros amiguitos, por favor se buenito y déjanos pasar para que no te hagamos nada malito

Kakashi no sabia si primero matar a los "enemigos" para después atarse una soga al cuello y suicidarse, o, si suicidarse primero y dejar sola Anko después … lo que fuera mas fácil para librarlo de esa ridícula situación, una de sus peculiaridades era no soportar a la gente con problemas de genero, como fuera decidió dar un vistazo a su compañera , quien según sus cálculos debía estar fuera de esa trampa ya … pero la visión que tuvo fue un poco diferente de lo que esperaba, temblando dentro de esa trampa estaba la sexy kunoichi, sus piernas estaban temblando y su piel tan hermosa se había vuelto pálida y erizada…

anko que estupidez estas haciendo?

Ka…kakashi … y-yo t-tengo miedo …

Miedo??

El grupo de "hombres" se quitaron la ropa de forma violenta con intención de dirigirse hacia mitarashi, la cual sumida al miedo con sus piernas lo mas cerradas posibles cayo desmayada

hmm esto es estupido

Gayu: apártate ninja de konoha, no querrás ver lo que le hacemos a tu noviecita hehe

Ah? Ella no es mi novia,- dijo el avergonzado chico quien en su corazón en realidad deseaba que sus palabras fueran mentira

Con mas razón quítate de nuestro camino esto no te incumbe

Kakashi no era exactamente el tipo de caballero que actuaba en situaciones así , pero anko tenia algo especial para el… algo que no había sentido antes mas que por sus compañeros de grupo AMBU, obito y rin…. Es por eso que decidió actuar contra el trío de afeminados, aun cuando esa situación tan ridícula le pareciera que fuera un mal chiste.

hmm la idea del suicidio era buena … ya que…

Al ninja copia solo le tomo poco mas de 4 segundos acabar con todos sus oponentes que en ese momento se dirigían a anko, saco a la atemorizada anko de las redes y la apoyo en sus brazos , los ojos apenas conscientes de la kunoichi ya no demostraban esa mirada sádica tan respectiva de ella, estaban húmedos de contener las lagrimas, sus piernas temblaban y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, kakashi pudo entender aunque fuera un poco la mala experiencia que debió haber tenido anko de pequeña, después de todo muchas cosas le habían pasado antes de que el y su grupo AMBU la encontraran en esa pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia, la hermosa chica en sus brazos después de estar unos momentos teniendo pesadillas de su pasado cayo en un profundo sueño en los brazos de su salvador.

Kakashi bajo hasta quedar cerca del pie de un frondoso árbol, allí se recostó y apoyo a su dormida compañera en su regazo, paso su brazo por encima de su seno derecho solo para que ella supiera que el estaba cuidándola, mientras que con su mano izquierda sacaba su novela "El paraíso erótico" para empezar a leerlo… la paz y tranquilidad era absoluta, solo se quebró por un pequeño instante en el cual cerro su pequeño librito, allí, reposando en su cuerpo la bella kunoichi alzo un poco la mirada, con una sonrisa tan inocente como la de una chiquilla le dijo

gracias kakashi

un placer anko

antes de caer una vez mas inconsciente en el amplio pecho del joven…


	6. recuerdos dolorosos

Recuerdos dolorosos

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, el ninja copia calculaba que habían estado allí sin moverse mas horas de las que deberían, aun así gozar de tan buena compañía, a la vez que leía su novela favorita era una situación que para el solo se podría dar una vez en la vida…

Kakashi, cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

Hmmm alrededor de unas cuatro horas

creo que nos hemos retrasado bastante en esta misión-dijo la joven kunoichi con un tono simpático y relajado, como queriendo dar a entender que eso le hacia feliz

Nunca pensé que por un toque tan simple quedaras inconsciente tanto tiempo

Quizás la cama era demasiado cómoda como para dejarla -decía la sexy ninja mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de su compañero, casi como tratara de leer el librito verde que tanto lo distraía

Kakashi requirió de su máxima concentración shinobi y su mascara para poder evitar gritar de la felicidad que le proporcionaba las dulces palabras de anko, si seguían hablando de esa manera el sonrojo de su rostro iba a ser demasiado evidente por lo que instintivamente trato de cambiar el tema de conversación

Este… anko por que sentiste tanto miedo de esos idiotas pervertidos?, fácilmente hubieras podido vencerlos

Cuando me aparte de orochimaru-sama, tres días después que me coloco este sello maldito … estuve mucho tiempo abandonada e inconsciente, es verdad, pero, antes de que el grupo AMBU me encontrara… otros hombres me habían encontrado primero…

Lagrimas de cristal empaparon un poco el chaleco jounin que kakashi tenia encima… fue entonces cuando la joven mitarashi se affero aun mas a su compañero

Hmmm lo siento, malos recuerdos de esos tipos?

Me llevaron hasta una casa en las afueras de la aldea, el que parecía el líder dijo que allí me darían algo de comer, los seguí todo el camino , sumamente exhausta por la fatiga, pero, cuando llegamos note que la casa en realidad solo era un cuarto cerrado, uno de ellos con una mano rapaz desgarro mi antigua gabardina, decían horribles palabras dirigidas hacia mi … usando la fuerza bruta desgarraron y me despojaron de mi malla ninja, cuando ya no me quedaba prenda alguna, ataron mis piernas y mis manos, obligándome a hacer cosas que yo no quería, sus embestidas fueron brutales, mi mente se quedo en blanco … mis lagrimas caídas se mezclaban con el sudor de mi piel … eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo,creo, que días después me encontraron los de AMBU, en esa misma cabaña en las afueras de la aldea, mi ropa estaba desgarrada y desgastada, por lo que el grupo elite en su informe coloco que había sido atacada

Kakashi trataba de mostrar la mayor compasión posible, pero siempre tratando de ocultar el hecho de que el relato lo estaba sonrojando y exitando , tuvo que moverse un poco para que anko no se diera cuenta de que su "fabriquita" estaba expandiéndose cada vez mas y mas cuando la sexy kunoichi daba los detalles en sus relatos

Un chico del grupo AMBU fue quien me encontró, no me quiso dar su nombre aquella vez, pero ahora ya se quien era, el chico con aquellos cabellos de plata … eras tu kakashi

Hmm? Tuve muchas misiones cuando pertenecí al grupo AMBU cuando tenia mas de 13 años, no recuerdo exactamente esa escena

Arigato Kakashi

Tal vez fue solo una de esas misiones donde me toca estar salvando flacuchas desnutridas sin gracia y con la piel en los huesos

Pero kakashi sabía que no era verdad, su decisión de encontrar a Anko y alejarla de orochimaru fue lo que llevo a convertirse en miembro de esa organización, cuando encontró a la chica en aquella cabaña sus ojos se humedecieron, por lo que quiso inútilmente ocultar su identidad.

Flash back

Equipo dispérsense y busquen el laboratorio de orochimaru, jiramechi lado oeste, utsuki tu oeste , hatake tu en las afueras de la aldea, yo iré al centro de la isla, regresen a este punto inmediatamente finalizada la tarea, dispersaos, YA

¡¡hai!!

El joven kakashi, de aún 17 años de edad, en su búsqueda por orochimaru-sama encontró a la joven kunoichi, casi sin pulso y con su ropa en terrible estado, aún así su rostro conservaba la misma inocencia que siempre había mostrado anko cuando estaba cansada

hmm aun esta viva, debería regresarla a la aldea ahora mismo

ka…kakashi-kun, eres tu? Viniste a salvarme

……

Kakashi-kun estas tan tibio y cómodo

……

Kakashi-kun domo arigat…

Soy un miembro elite del grupo AMBU pequeña, no se de que hablas, por tu banda debes ser de la aldea de konoha

N…no me engañas, en la parte de atrás aun tienes ese librito verde donde salen esas chicas … tan …lindas … eres un pervert…

… hmmm se quedo dormida, creo que lo mejor será reunirme con mi equipo y luego venir a buscarla

El joven hatake iba a marcharse cuando noto que una pequeña mano lo tomaba de su uniforme, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que debía dejar a un lado el protocolo ninja y actuar por su cuenta si quería salvar a la dulce joven, su corazón latía de un modo peculiar en ese momento, en otra ocasión ya había tenido problemas por desobedecer la misión para salvar a una amiga, aun cuando debía dejar a anko sola en ese lugar y esperar que otro escuadrón la recogiera el no aceptaba la idea, tomo a la hermosa chica y la recostó de su espalda, kakashi jamás había sentido tanta felicidad al estar cerca de alguien, fue ese el mismo sentimiento lo que lo impulso a dejar AMBU tiempo después y a tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia cualquier persona, por temor a lamentar perderla, a partir de entonces … el hijo del colmillo blanco de konoha fue conocido como el lobo plateado de su aldea.

hatake, que haces con esa niña en la espalda

la encontré en las afueras de la ciudad

nuestras ordenes fueron claras, encontrar y destruir el laboratorio de la aldea de la lluvia de orochimaru

si señor, pero no puedo dejarla allí, si no recibe tratamiento especial ella podría…

un shinobi jamás debe demostrar sus sentimientos… es tu deber dejarla allí

no planeo dejarla allí, si lo hago morirá, y no permitiré que otra de las personas que aprecio fallezca de nuevo

kakashi… tu padre fue un idiota que se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos y mira como termino, repudiado y suicidándose

voy a llevar a esta niña a la aldea para que reciba tratamiento … y si usted vuelve a hablar así de mi padre … lo mato

ka…kakashi … esta bien … escuadrón elite, nuevos planes , utsuki,jiramechi adelántense y contacten al grupo medico, denle nuestras coordenadas, nosotros mientras llevaremos a la niña a konoha detrás de ustedes, asegúrense que el equipo tenga todo preparado para recibirla, esta chiquilla es un colega shinobi y no podemos perderla

hai

arigato

no lo menciones kakashi, simplemente colocaremos en el informe que surgió un contratiempo muy difícil de esquivar … además , ya entiendo cuales son tus sentimientos hacia la chica

sentimientos?

Volvamos a la aldea

Hai

Fin flash back


	7. un sentimiento que no se puede ocultar

Un sentimiento que no se puede ocultar

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, kakashi seguía reposando al pie de un árbol, y anko permanecía medio dormida apoyada en su regazo, el joven hatake desde hacia rato se ocupaba de leer su novela,

hmmm "y entonces icha-icha movió su cruzada pierna para dejar a su acompañante una mejor vista de su mojada ropa interior, el hombre se levanto de la mesa para sentarse a su lado y susurrarle al oído…"

hiaaaaaaaggg, no podrías leer eso en otro momento?

lo siento, me encanta leer las aventuras de icha icha, pero tengo la mala costumbre de leer en voz alta a veces, gomen

Dame esa novela, pervertido, además de lo poco caballero que eres, tienes a una bella dama descansando en tu pecho y te pones a leer sobre chicas ficticias ¬¬

Huh? Dama hermosa? Donde?

Pero la verdad es que desde hacia un rato, kakashi no había podido continuar leyendo, sus ojos estaban totalmente concentrados e inmóviles en los exuberantes y sumamente sensuales pechos de Anko, su gabardina se había deslizado dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos apenas cubiertos por una semi-transparente y delgada malla ninja, desde ese momento había estado repitiendo el mismo estúpido párrafo de la novela una y otra vez con la intención de hacer molestar a su compañera, bueno, al menos hubiera querido confesárselo, pero una fuerza extremadamente grande, concentrada en un único puño lo golpeó en la cara, dejándole nockeado totalmente durante mas de una hora, cuando despertó, no sabia donde estaba, no quería abrir los ojos, solo sabia que su cabeza estaba apoyada en lo que el consideró la almohada mas cómoda del mundo, iba a quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando escucho una voz angelical que casi se sentía como si le susurrara al oído …

"entonces la hermosa chica le susurraba en la oreja, la mordisqueaba y se la comía a besos, el hombre se emocionaba y sonrojaba, la tomaba entre sus brazos y se besaban con pasión"… mmm esta novela en realidad es bastante divertida, ya entiendo por que te gusta tanto

Eh? Anko? Que fue lo que me nockeó?

Ehh… este, lo siento pero creo que en primer lugar no debiste molestarme de esa manera

Hmm… así que fuiste tu , ¬¬ , no recuerdo casi nada, donde estamos?

Ya que yo había recuperado las fuerzas, y tu … bueno … seguí el camino antes que anocheciera, así que llegue al primer punto que había marcado en el mapa tsunade-sama

Uhh… una mujer me cargo y me trajo hasta el punto de descanso en nuestra primera misión juntos ¬¬, que bien quedara esto en el informe

Kakashi… no podrías olvidar tus aburridas reglas del shinobi aunque fuera por una vez en tu vida?

Las reglas fueron hechas como guías en nuestras vidas, pero… ahora que lo mencionas mejor dejar este tema aparte, creo que prefiero seguir durmiendo por ahora, este lugar tiene las almohadas mas cómodas que haya sentido alguna vez en mi vida…

Kakashi aun sin abrir los ojos se recostó mas de sus almohadas, se coloco boca abajo mientras colocaba una mano en su apoyo, solo para darse cuenta que estaban recubiertos de una especie de maya, eran tan suaves… casi tanto como … O.O, una sensación fría le corrió por la espalda al shinobi, su mano empezó a temblar, y por mas que quería abrir sus ojos no se atrevía, como un niño que quiere fingir que no había cometido la travesura.

kakashi ¬¬ no me dirás que no te habías fijado en donde estabas recostado verdad?

Este … yo… anko… lo siento estaba muy cansado para averiguar donde estabas, este … yo …

AHHHHH … sukebe-san

Algo de silencio se hizo después de un gran alboroto y dos marcas aparecieron en los cuerpos de ambos shinobis, la marca de una mano roja y aun latente en el rostro de el ninja copia y la marca de una palma fría y temblorosa en el seno derecho de la kunoichi Anko…


	8. una firme decision

Una firme decisión

Ambos shinobi decidieron repasar el objetivo de su misión , partirían al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, por lo cual llegarían a tiempo para acompañar al grupo de exploración que mandaría la aldea de la estrella con ellos, por esa noche lo único que les restaba era darse una buena ducha y dormir, o al menos eso pensaba kakashi, quien aun no se percataba de el tipo de posada en la que se encontraba.

hmm Anko creo que es todo por hoy … donde están las llaves de mi habitación? O debo pedirlas en algún lado aparte?

Bueno este … hay un problema con eso… al parecer tsunade-sama había hecho en los preparativos una sola habitación, por lo visto esta era la única que quedaba

Uh? Y no se le ocurrió buscar otro lugar¿?

No lo se, conociéndola de seguro se durmió antes de revisar otras opciones, ella dijo que este es un buen hotel, el servicio es agradable y aseguró que este era un lugar muy calido…

Hmm … como sea por que pasillo está el baño? Quiero bañarme y tratar de pensar que esto no esta sucediendo…

Este… con respecto a eso…- dijo la perturbada kunoichi señalando hacia atrás de su compañero.

OK… creo que la hokage va a tener un jounin menos a su disposición cuando regrese ¬¬

Los dos jounin dirigieron su aterrada vista hacia el baño, muy limpio, con cerámicas de un perfecto color rojo pasión, decorado con flores, todos los materiales necesarios para dejar la piel en perfecto estado, bien equipado y muy espacioso, solo un detalle, sus paredes eran del mas delgado y transparente vidrio que existiera en la región, desde la inmensa cama en forma de corazón se veía perfectamente el baño y todo lo que estuviera en su interior, Anko se puso tan roja como la cerámica que cubría el piso de la habitación, mientras kakashi sudaba frío y las piernas le temblaban … nisiquiera mil años de entrenamiento shinobi lo prepararían para afrontar la situación en la que estaba…

Estee … las damas primero

PERVERTIDO!!!!

Ok .. Ok … como tu digas … yo primero, podrías esperar afuera?

Que??? estas loco? Si así es solo una habitación imagínate el tipo de personas que podría encontrarme allá afuera a estas horas de la noche

Hai… entonces… no veas por favor, si es posible …. Podrías meterte debajo de las cobijas?

¬¬ olvídalo, creo que voy a continuar leyendo esa estupida novela tuya, parece interesante…

La kunoichi miró al desesperado kakashi con ojos desafiantes y sádicos, como si para ella eso solo se tratara de un juego, no es que ella quisiera hacerle algo malo a su amigo, pero se moría de curiosidad por saber como era el ninja copia bajo esa misteriosa mascara y ese abultado uniforme jounin. El joven hatake entro al baño, Anko fingía estar leyendo concentrada en la novela de jiraya, pero la verdad, es que al igual que su compañero solo empezó a repetir el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, siempre pendiente de los movimientos del cuerpo que hacía el cuerpo dentro del baño.

Anko quedo asombrada, tal como en sus pensamientos, kakashi tenía un físico impresionante, sus músculos parecían de titanio, sus brazos eran consistentes y con una fuerza que parecía sobre humana, sus abdominales bien delineados marcaban una especie de flecha hacia abajo, que dirigía su mirada justo a la gloria, la chica quedo totalmente helada viendo su viril miembro masculino, mas roja que un tomate pasado de maduro, misarachi creía que su cabeza podía estallar en cualquier momento, sentía la obligación de apartar su vista hacia otro lado, pero su instinto femenino no la dejaba, trato de concentrar su mente en otra parte de su cuerpo que fuera igual de interesante, decidió al fin alzas su mirada a ver como era su rostro, cuando se percató de que kakashi, con su mascara aún puesta y una risa pervertida y a la vez despreocupada dibujada en ella, la estaba mirando también, anko instantáneamente retomo el pequeño libro tratando de usarlo para ocultar su rostro, sus manos temblaban en ese momento mas que nunca, y aun cuando hacía mucho frío en el cuarto ella sentía que el calor la ahogaba y sofocaba…

Flash back

buenas noches, vengo bajo la dirección de tsunade-sama, ella dijo que podíamos hospedarnos aquí

Shizuka: a ver … ahh si los enviados de konoha, aquí están en la lista, su habitación esta en estos momentos lista para su uso

Ha…habitación? Debe haber un error … deberían ser dos habitaciones por separado

Uh? Aquí reservaron a nombre de ustedes la suite luna de miel… supongo que el chico en su espalda es su novio no?... que extraño … generalmente es el hombre el que carga a su novia

Eeeeehhhh? … no, no, el y yo solo estamos viajando juntos por una encomienda.

Ahhh … que triste, se ven tan lindos juntos, aunque sin duda se nota que usted es la que domina en la relación , me van a tener que disculpar pero esta es la única habitación disponible

Estee, no hay ningún otro hotel por los alrededores? –pregunto la avergonzada joven con rostro de chiquilla apenada

Bueno … si gustan hay una pequeña posada a pocos minutos de aquí, allí seguro pueden conseguir habitaciones separadas

Anko bajo su rostro y su cabello cubrió sus delicados ojos, en realidad se sentía atraída mucho por kakashi, pero su experiencia en cuanto a ese tipo de hoteles y noches de lujurias en habitaciones momentáneas no era muy buena…

a…aceptaremos la habitación solo por esta noche, arigato

sabía que te agradaría la idea…

La sexy kunoichi no sabía por que había aceptado, parecía una niñita asustada, pero su decisión era firme, pasaría aunque fuera una noche con el ninja copia … hatake kakashi.

Fin Flash back


	9. una noche dedicada a la lujuria

Una noche dedicada a la lujuria

hmm… listo ya me bañe –dijo el empapado hombre, vistiendo solo una pequeña toalla y su típica mascara

uh? Tan rápido, claro debe ser que a uno le pasa mas rápido el tiempo con una novela tan buena como esta –la avergonzada kunoichi aún no sabía si kakashi en verdad se había percatado de que ella lo estuviera observando, la sola idea le asustaba, por lo que trato de evitar en lo posible de ocultar su debilidad hacia el, cambiando el tema de conversación hacia el pequeño librito, el cual no se había molestado en leer ni un segundo

ah si? Y hasta que capitulo llegaste? -pregunto el joven con una expresión divertida en su rostro como intentando de atraparla con las manos en la masa

ehh … bueno yo …. Hasta el capitulo 15 , me pareció muy buena

uh? Capitulo 15? Oh claro…. Recuerdo que el 16 fue mi favorito… deberías de leértela completa - una mirada tierna y una sonrisa se dibujaron en su rostro

eh? Si como sea … una novela pervertida igual que su escritor, oye … me voy a bañar, no quiero que desde afuera estés intentando mirar nada ok? Dedica tu vista solo a ese estupido librito – dijo la ya mas calmada kunoichi con su mirada de siempre

Anko entro al baño, echo un ultimo vistazo para asegurarse que el chico hatake no la estuviera mirando … pero solo vio como el lobo solitario con algo de aburrimiento abría ese pequeño librito verde con intención de acostarse, en el fondo, ella deseaba que el estuviera allí, sentado en esa misma cama y mirándola con los mismos ojos que expresaban deseo, con los que ella había deseado su cuerpo…. Pero ese sueño le parecía ahora solo eso, una fantasía infantil y absurda. Se desvistió tranquilamente deslizando su delgada malla ninja, su gabardina reposaba en el piso, al lado de ese pequeño pedazo de tela al que ella llamaba falda, retiro sus pesadas tobilleras, las cuales no se quitaba nunca por ningún motivo, pero esta vez lo hizo por sentirse mas segura con kakashi protegiéndola, su suave piel quedo totalmente al descubierto, sus hermosos senos se movían de un lado para otro cada vez que ella hacia algún movimiento y las curvaturas de sus caderas parecían mas incitantes que nunca, entro a la regadera y dejo que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo, las gotas caían por toda su piel como si fuera una delgada manta que quisiera cubrirla de los ojos de curiosos, se deslizaba suavemente pues su piel era perfecta, y solo en la perfección la belleza se convierte en algo mas incitante que un simple tabú… extrañamente sintió una ligera corriente de aire frío por su espalda, como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta del baño, pero eso era imposible, ella no había sentido ningún movimiento, dirigió su mirada hacia donde antes estaba kakashi, pero solo encontró el cómodo colchón vació ,encima de este reposaban una toalla aun húmeda y una pequeña novela.

las novelas de el paraíso erótico solo tienen 12 capítulos … - le susurro una tierna voz en su oreja, a la vez que dos poderosos brazos la sujetaban tiernamente de la cintura y la acariciaban calidamente…

Hatake…. Que estas haciendo aquí – anko estaba sumamente alegre y excitada de estar allí, tan cerca de kakashi, el chico que ella había deseado tanto tiempo secretamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus sentimientos la controlaran, además de no querer darle ninguna idea extraña al chico, pasara lo que pasara ella no quería dejarse llevar por la situación

Su palma se dirigió velozmente hacia el rostro de kakashi con la intención de abofetearlo, pero esta vez, una fuerte y varonil mano la detuvo en su camino

esta vez … que tal si dejamos a un lado las peleas?

Ka…kakashi, tu no puedes dejar que tus impulsos te guíen

Tranquila, no esta mal mostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando

Un shinobi jamás debe demostrar sus emociones –dijo asustada y dudosa de sus propias palabras

Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse cuando la situación lo amerita, anko, ya me es muy difícil ocultarlo, has estado presente en mi corazón desde que eras una niña, no quiero perderte nunca, además todos debemos hacer alguna tontería de vez en cuando para obtener algo mas preciado

Kakashi aun sujetaba delicadamente la mano de anko, pero esta vez no la dejo ir, la tomo con delicadeza y la dirigió hacia su mascara… el palpitar de su corazón podía escucharse incluso fuera de la habitación, su piel tan suave se había vuelto tensa, sus ojos demostraban un miedo a lo desconocido, su cabello mojado por el baño caía por todo su rostro pero sin ocultar su mirada, y sus grandes y bien formados pechos…. Bueno …. Siguieron siendo grandes y bien definidos, pero esta vez el joven los veía con mas deseo y mas hermosos que en cualquier otro momento de su vida

no quiero secretos anko, si esta mascara es uno de ellos, entonces quiero deshacerme de ella

espero que ahora no vayas a decir que soy fea…

aunque lo dijera un millón de veces mi mente no podría creérselo

la mano de anko suavemente retiro aquel trozo de tela, dejando al aire el mas hermoso perfil que jamás hubiera visto, sin dudarlo un solo instante , beso sus labios con tanta pasión como fuera humanamente posible, el agua a sus pies se volvía vapor, como si quisiera ocultar a los dos enamorados entre nubes de amor, kakashi beso sus labios, jamás había probado un sabor tan delicioso, la abrazaba con fuerza acercándola a su pecho, ya no habían mayas, chalecos o gabardinas que los separaran , solo una delgada capa de agua se interponía entre ambas pieles, solo estaban ellos dos, la kunoichi con un delgado collar echo a mano que fue el único recuerdo de el joven de AMBU que la rescato y el joven shinobi con una delgada banda en su mano que le había arrebatado a su amiga en uno de sus inocentes juegos infantiles, cuando estos aun eran menores de edad….

El vapor del agua empañaba los vidrios, gritos ahogados en ese beso que no terminaba nunca, porque ambos amantes no deseaban que terminara, allí estaban, el lobo solitario de konoha y la mas sexy y pervertida kunoichi de su aldea, besándose como nunca, entrelazando sus lenguas y lo mas compenetrados que les permitiesen sus cuerpos, sus mentes solo decían – que esto jamás acabe por favor-, no era un sueño, kakashi jamás imaginó que estar con una mujer de carne y hueso fuera tan agradable, llegando así al punto de odiar ese pequeño librito que lo había retenido tanto tiempo, las lagrimas de felicidad de Anko se confundían con su sudor y con el agua de su baño, comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de su compañero, luego su pecho, su abdomen … y así siguió besando al punto de dejar a kakashi con la mente en blanco y la sensación mas placentera de su vida, besaba su hombría, suaves besos mientras la acariciaba con su lengua, solo fue por un momento, pero el hombre solo necesito de ese momento para probar como se sentía el paraíso del que tanto hablaban las novelas , pero ya las aventuras narradas por jiraya-sama le parecían solo un juego de niños, jamás en toda su existencia había llegado a un momento de tanto éxtasis, Anko se levanto en ese momento, con la mirada mas lujuriosa y pervertida que le hubiera dirigido a alguien en su existencia, aun limpiándose con la lengua rastros de ese viscoso liquido producto de la visita al paraíso que realizo la mente de kakashi, este, ya no lo soportaba mas, tomo con fuerza a la kunoichi, suspendiéndola en el aire y dirigiéndola a la cama, sus pasos eran torpes y temerosos, pero aún así la excitada joven sentía que miles de Ángeles eran quienes la llevaban a su destino, las acciones de el joven eran algo torpes, pero su determinación era admirable, allí, en ese pequeño hotel, en una habitación sin nada de privacidad, se amaron toda la noche en tantas formas y posiciones como les fuera posible, fueron tantas que el hicieron que el libro del kama-Sutra quedara como una pequeña revista para colorear, sus mentes ya no pensaban, solo actuaban , el agua que antes corría por sus cuerpos ya no estaba, solo quedaba el cristalino sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, estaban fundidos en un solo cuerpo, sus manos solo podían sentir la piel de su amante, sus movimientos rítmicos y sensuales hacían de ellos la mas hermosa pareja que existiera sobre la tierra, anko solo podía pensar y repetir una y otra vez la misma oración

kakashi… te quiero

jamás te alejes de mi vida anko…

allí , exhaustos del cansancio y cubriéndose como pudieron con la cobija de la cama reposaron ambos shinobi del amor verdadero, sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en todas las formas y conceptos de lo que era el amor…

kakashi… tengo frió

ya jamás dejare que tengas frió de nuevo – dijo el joven alargando su brazo por todo el cuerpo de anko, abrazándola y acariciándola tan tiernamente que el amor de madre debía quedar incluso por debajo de lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque esta no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos … ambos sintieron que por primera vez su corazón había encontrado su ser perfecto y que sus cuerpos ahora estaban completos , porque sabían que se complementaban como dos partes de un todo, eso era amor…


	10. el inicio de algo bueno

El inicio de algo bueno

Ya había caído la tarde del día siguiente, anko aun estaba dormida, y no era por cualquier razón, la noche anterior había amado mas que nunca, con sus hermosos senos aún al aire libre, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue tratar de buscar los protectores brazos de quien le había proporcionado tanto amor, mas no encontró en la cama, indicio alguno de kakashi, aun cuando no era una chica muy lujuriosa sentía un enorme deseo de fundir sus labios con los de el otra vez, sintió que quería una vez mas tener sus manos sobre su pecho, pero era tarde, ya no se encontraba allí, seguro el había ido a realizar la misión solo por su cuenta sin esperarla….

quizás para el solo fue eso … una noche …. Y solo una noche

Anko registro toda la habitación aún desnuda en busca de algún papel o escrito que le indicara donde estuviera, mas la habitación estaba vacía, como si todo lo que había pasado esa noche nunca hubiera sucedido en realidad, una lagrima negra rodó por su mejilla, romo sus mallas y se vistió, estaba triste, cuando se disponía a salir notó que la perilla de la puerta se movía, se apartó de a golpe mientras abría la puerta rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, ante sus ojos, se encontraba el ninja copia, hatake kakashi, con una bandeja de comida digna de una reina y la mas dulce y tierna sonrisa dibujada en su mascara,

estee… buenos días , el servicio de habitación no trabaja hoy así que yo …

Pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase … anko saltó encima de el, derramando toda la comida, la sexy kunoichi lucía igual de hermosa con su ropa o sin ella ( cabe destacar que para efectos prácticos la prefiero sin ropa ). Kakashi trató de levantarse, pero no se atrevía su compañera se le acerco lentamente hacia su oído y le susurro "dijiste que jamás volvería a tener frío" , el galante caballero, totalmente ruborizado, comprendía a que se refería anko, la abrazo fuertemente y la sostuvo con sus brazos mientras le decía

sientes frió ahora?

No, ya no, nunca mas

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en la cama, el joven shinobi le explicó que desde muy temprano había salido a investigar acerca de su misión, al parecer, el supuesto laberinto del bosque de la aldea de la estrella no existía, converso con uno de los mensajeros de ese lugar, el cual le aseguro que en ningún momento ellos habían solicitado ayuda para una misión como esa, en realidad, el punto marcado en el mapa de kakashi era una enorme llanura, sin secretos y que solo era dificultosa de atravesar por el inmenso calor que hacía en esa zona.

creo que tsunade-sama nos ha tomado el pelo

hmm, la aldea va a necesitar un nuevo hokage cuando yo regrese a arreglar cuentas con esa (&$·$$·"&

hehe … calma anko, no es necesario ponerse molestos, la violencia no resuelve nada

que? aprendiste eso en tu librito? oh "come come paradise"

nah, en realidad ya no se siquiera donde esta, creo que sin darme cuenta lo bote en algún arbusto o algo así

y por que no vas a buscarlo?

No es necesario, esas lindas historias en papel no representan nada cuando ya se han vivido…

Hmmp lo que tu digas, pero no se te ocurra llamarme con uno de esos empalagosos sobre nombres que salían allí

Ah? Si en realidad planeaba simplemente llamarte huesitos

Kakashi….

Ya, ya una mala broma, creo que debemos dejar de enfocarnos en vengarnos de tsunade-sama, mas bien pienso que por ahora deberíamos regresar a la aldea, si rodeamos este camino de aquí creo que podríamos estar alla en …

Dos dedos se posaron en la boca de kakashi impidiendo que siguiera hablando, mientras el mas dulce beso le impidió razonar por unos momentos, incluso bajo esa mascara kakashi podía sentir el dulce sabor de los embriagadores labios de la sexy kunoichi, sabían al sake mas perfecto jamás creado, aún cuando él no era muy amante del alcohol sentía que alejarse de ese dulce licor era perder la vida en un intento inútil, solo se separaron un instante, con una mirada sumamente lujuriosa y pervertida , misarachi anko posaba su mirada en el único ojito visible del sonrojado "lobo solitario"

tsunade-sama hizo varias reservaciones de posadas verdad? Creo que sería una lastima desperdiciar su enorme gentileza no crees?

hmm ... creo que nuestro siguiente punto de reunión esta a solo unos kilómetros de aquí, quien sabe, tal vez en ese lugar tengan una cama aun mas provocativa

y … entonces que estamos esperando para partir?

Hmm … podríamos antes de irnos bajar a comer algo? Como lanzaste al piso la comida ahora tengo mucha hambre…

Tienes hambre? Que coincidencia yo también… - decía la sexy kunoichi con la misma mirada lujuriosa que había tenido toda la noche

Hai, entonces bajemos al restaurante creo que quiero pedir….

Kakashi …. Yo en ningún momento mencione algo acerca de comida – dijo la hermosa angelita mientras con una mano deslizaba su gabardina y con otra acariciaba suavemente la entrepierna del idiotizado chico

Anko… yo creo que deberíamos en realidad comer y regresar a konoha inmediatament…

La chica se puso de rodillas, lentamente bajo el pantalón a su nuevo novio, mientras con sus suaves labios y su húmeda lengua transportaba una vez mas a el ex lobo solitario a conocer lo que era el verdadero paraíso

bueno, tal vez un par de días mas fuera de la aldea nos ayuden a despejar la mente y regresar frescos como ninjas dispuestos

días??? Yo pensaba mas en tomar algunas semanas de vacaciones, pagadas por adelantado - decía la joven kunoichi, aún usando su lengua para quitar el viscoso y blanco liquido de su rostro

hmm bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer en mi habitación… así que tal vez piense quedarme un tiempo por aca y cuidarte … tu sabes solo por si acaso, extrañamente siempre te involucras con tipos que no te merecen

que casualidad, ahora que lo mencionas acabo de tener una agradable experiencia con un tipo de cabello gris y un ojo visible que me desnudaba con la mirada

hmm creo que voy a tener que golpear a ese hombre, además de quitarle su mascara para que ya deje de tener secretos contigo no crees?

Me encantaría, yo también debería de empezar a ocultar un poco mas mi cuerpo de miradas pervertidas, ya estoy cansada de que mis compañeros de equipo vean mas mi cuerpo que a los enemigos

Hmm no estaría mal … aunque no creo que alguien quiera ver tu flacucho cuerpo huesitos, tal vez te haga falta mas carne

quizás eso es lo que necesito, mas carne … , oye yo ya estoy llena, creo que podemos marcharnos al restaurante como dijiste

Tu tal vez estés llena, pero yo aún no estoy satisfecho, y no me refiero a la comida…

Solo un segundo después de decir estas palabras kakashi tomo las piernas de Anko, dejándola unida a su cuerpo y comenzando así un nuevo capitulo en el libro de su vida, nadie supo nada mas de ellos durante el siguiente mes, extrañamente tsunade-sama no se molesto en enviar grupos de apoyo a la pareja, por alguna razón ella en su pervertida mente se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo, cada vez que tomaba en los bares le venía a la mente la idea de una pequeña habitación, con una hermosa cama destendida y un par de amantes sobre ella, mientras en la perilla de la puerta en la parte de afuera colgaba un pequeño cartelito que decía "NO MOLESTAR" shinobis trabajando.


	11. una nueva pareja en konoha

Una nueva pareja en konoha

Era de nuevo una mañana resplandeciente, habían pasado ya mas de 30 días sin recibir noticias de Mitarashi Anko y Hatake Kakashi, gai sensei retaba a todos en la aldea a absurdos desafíos con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin un rival digno su mente estaba devastada, por lo que tuvo que concentrarse en el entrenamiento de su grupo, jiraya seguía concentrándose en recaudar "información" para su nueva novela, naruto y sakura reposaban en sus respectivas casas sin nada que hacer, tsunade-sama …. Bueno tsunade-sama dormía placidamente, la noche anterior había sido larga en el bar. Fue justo ese día cuando por las puertas de konoha paso una nueva pareja de novios que nadie había visto en varios días, estaban agarrados de la mano y no era muy difícil reconocerlos, uno tenía una despeinada cabellera plateada, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo el cual curiosamente era de un hermoso color rojo profundo y una agradable sonrisa en su rostro descubierto, su acompañante era una hermosa kunoichi, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azabache, su cabello era mucho mas largo que cuando la habían visto por ultima vez, tenia una sonrisa mas amable ( y menos sadista), y llevaba una larga gabardina color café cerrada totalmente, lo cual no dejaba nada a la vista que pudiera hacer feliz a los pervertidos que pasaran a su lado, se dirigieron a un paso tranquilo y despreocupado a la oficina de la suprema hokage de la aldea, con una carpeta llena de papeles en ella

buenos días tsunade-sama, aquí kakashi y anko reportándose

Ehh? Quien me molesta? Estaba durmiendo … SHIZUNE…SHIZUNE… donde están mis deberes de hoy? Y que demonios hacen este monton de botellas de sake alrededor mio? Seguramente se te fue la mano a TI y dejaste todo esto en mi oficina

Un momento tsunade-sama .. aquí están sus deber…. KIAAAHHHHH

Las miradas de asombro de la joven asistente era difícil de ocultar, al encontrar a un kakashi tan alegre y sin mascara tomado de la mano de anko quien para variar estaba muy reservada y hermosamente vestida, cuando antes prefería pasearse por allí semi-desnuda

Eh? Que sucede? …. Ahhhh … Hatake, Misarachi, regresaron, uh, por que no tienes mascara?

Bueno, creo que debería de estar guardando tantos secretos, y menos cuando mi novia es una mandona sadista que podría matarme

Eh?? Novia…. Haha parece que mi plan funciono ala perfección

Tsunade-sama el plan fue mió en realidad – decía shizune molesta al ver como su maestra trataba de hacer pasar esa idea como suya-

Entonces yo tuve la idea de robártelo

Usted nunca cambiara verdad?

Mmm , ahora que lo mencionas … no…

TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!

Bueno, como sea, hmm kakashi… no me digas que en esa carpeta me trajiste los detalles de la misión, Jujuy , generalmente no me agrada la idea de estar leyendo ese tipo de narraciones pervertidas, pero solo por esta vez haré una ecepcion -dijo la aparentemente joven líder de la aldea, con una sonrisa tan dulce como la de una niñita con un juguete nuevo

Anko: bueno de hecho tsunade-sama … este papel es el que tiene los detalles de la misión, esta carpeta son algunos recuerdos que quisimos dejarle en su oficina

Kakashi: este .. si bueno, con su permiso nos retiramos, tengo que encontrarme con mi novia en la oficina del arquitecto de la aldea para planear la construcción de una casa para la nueva pareja de konoha , ella es bastante quisquillosa con la puntualidad

Tsunade: este .. como quieran .. pero podrían decirme para que es esta carpeta?

La joven pareja shinobi ya había desaparecido de la oficina, a tsunade-sama no le dio tiempo de averiguar nada, pero estaba feliz de que "su plan" funcionara … lanzó un kunai a una de las cerámicas del techo, la cual dejo caer a una sorprendida peli-rosada y a un despistado y confundido ninja cabeza hueca

ehe… como esta tsunade-sama? Me alegro mucho de que por fin esos dos estén juntos, ver a kakashi-sensei tan feliz por una hermosa historia de amor … aaahh…

que??? ese era kakashi-sensei? Hmm no lo reconocí sin la mascara , debería tomar una foto de eso

naruto BAKA

gomen… sakura-chan

Tsunade-sama disculpe la intromisión nosotros nos retiramos

QUE??? yo aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle … si kakashi-sensei va a estar con esa estupidez de amor entonces quien va a ser nuestro nuevo sensei?? Eh.. este … no, sakura-chan … mi oreja no… la ultima vez que me tiraste de la oreja quedo roja y palpitando mucho tiempo … eh… no sakura-chan por favor … gomen, gomen … ahhh

Con su permiso tsunade-sama … este idiota y yo nos retiramos

………

Hehe.. shizune… creo que es tiempo de idear un plan para reunir a esos dos también

Pe.. pero tsunade-sama ellos aun son muy jóvenes para eso, faltan tres años aun para que alcancen la mayoría de edad, no puede ponerse a tramar otra vez uno de esos planes pervertidos, son unos niños aun

Por ahora, tres años pasan muy rápido shizune, hay que empezar a planear ya, esta va a ser mi obra maestra wajajaja, tienes el numero del hotel bella vista? Estoy planeando mandar equivocadamente a ese par de chicos y a algunos de los antiguos nueve novatos, allí que sus hormonas hagan el resto jeje… cupido moderna vuelve al ataque…

Tsunade-sama no sería mejor que primero buscara pareja para usted? No lo se… quizás jiraya-sama sea una buena opción

¬¬ Shizune… tráeme una botella de sake y uno de esos papeles rosas

Ehhh … tsunade-sama , que acaso esos papeles rosas no son las planillas de despidos y yo , ehe … este … yo creo que seria mejor que … revisara los papeles que le entregaron kakashi y anko no?

Hmm te salvas solo por esta vez …. A ver .. creo que revisare el informe de la misión

Un único papel de color rojo pasión , aprecia mas una tarjeta del día de los enamorados, en este salía una joven pareja besándose, y al final llevaba escrito "gracias por la oportunidad Tsunade-sama A&K

ahh … que dulce detalle … pe…pero si esto es el recuerdo entonces que es esa carpeta llena de papeles?

A ver … Tsu….Tsunade-sama … -dijo shizune totalmente pálida y con una expresión de terror en sus ojos a la vez que se alejaba discretamente de la oficina con intenciones de salir corriendo- … s…son facturas, cuentas por pagar de hoteles, restaurantes, champaña, artículos de farmacia, crema batida …. EEEKKKKK…. CUANTO DINERO GASTADO EN PRESERVATIVOS???????- la joven asistente cayo al piso pálida y con una inocente carita de asombro

Era normal shizune … creo que te hace falta un hombre para que dejen de sorprenderte esas cosas … a ver … la cuenta total … hmm … interesante es mucho dinero

Tsu…Tsunade-sama … eso no le sorprende?

No… porque de todos modos tu vas a ser quien tenga que pagar eso …

QUE??? por que yo???

Después de todo fue TU idea no? yo solo te la robe para quedarme el crédito

¬¬ creo que en verdad será mejor que vaya a buscar la planilla de despidos, tal vez sea mejor que busque trabajo en otro lugar ¬¬

A todos los que se quedaron a leer hasta el final mi fic … que triste por ustedes (no deberian estar haciendo algo menos improductivo que leer historias escritas por un extraño?) como ya les dije no me interesa en lo mas minimo sus reviews, si quieren pueden dejarmelos (asi podre personalizar mas mis amenazas y asegurarme de quienes son ustedes para asi encargarme de asesinarlos mas tarde). Soy solo un chico con ganas de destruir a la humanidad (ya esta pasada de estupida asi que lo mejor seria exterminarla y listo no?). Si son chicas lindas pueden escribirme con toda confianza, si son cualquier otra cosa ni se molesten en escribirme algo porque les aseguro que les rastreo el ip y les mando un sobre con ántrax a su direccion.

VIVA EL HENTAI, VIVA EL LOLICON ( si no sabes que es eso entonces no se que demonios haces leyendo este fic siquiera)

P.D : Seh …. Estoy medio loco. por cierto tengo un fic mucho mejor que este (de ino y shikamaru) si les agrada mi forma de escribir deberian de leerselo


End file.
